My Diary
by Akita Rei
Summary: Apa yang akan ditulis Deidara pada buku harian baru dari Sasori di hari ulang tahunnya, merupakan pengalaman suka dukanya beberapa hari sebelum dia meninggalkan segalanya... RnR, please?


Inilah fic _multichap_ lain dari Rei-chan! Ini... sebenernya fic lama... dibikin waktu taun 2010... di laptop yang udah gimana gimanaa gitu. Nah! Pas mau di-install ulang buat dikasihin sepupu, nemu fic ini, deh! Jadi... daripada kebuang gitu aja, mendingan di-publish... fic-nya udah selesai loh, udah panjaaang banget. Tapi kalo dihapus... wah! Mubazir! #plak

Akhirnya, Rei-chan publish aja... nggak apa-apa, kan?

Yaudah, _happy reading_, yah!  
>Dan juga... <strong>yang nggak suka, nggak usah baca! Ingat! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!<strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Main Pairing: Sasori & Female Deidara.  
>Slight Pairing: Itachi U. &amp; Female Deidara.<br>Naruto U. & Sakura H.  
>And many more.<strong>

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance (little bit Fantasy/Mystery).**

**Warning: Kayaknya OOC, mungkin AU, ****STRAIGHT****, mungkin ada typo(s), aneh, abal, ide pasaran, authornya newbie, bahasa campur-aduk, alur yang kayaknya berantakan, death chara di akhir, **_**gender bending**_**(bener gak nulisnya?) dan yang lainnya.**

**Summary: Apa yang akan ditulis Deidara pada buku harian baru dari Sasori di hari ulang tahunnya, merupakan pengalaman suka dukanya beberapa hari sebelum dia meninggalkan segalanya...**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**My Diary  
>Created by: Akita Rei (Hazumichii HazuHime-sama)<br>**_**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**PROLOG: 7 Days Before Death**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_2 April  
><em>Ah... hari pertamaku menulis di buku _diary_ pemberian sahabatku, Sasori. Hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke tujuh belas tahun darinya. Selain itu... hari ini juga hari dimana aku—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_3 April  
><em>Sungguh... aku sangat sedih hari ini. Putus dengan kekasihku, yang memberikan janji-janji manis bahwa dia akan mencintaiku selamanya dan takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Namun itu hanyalah janji manis belaka. Seharusnya aku tahu sejak dulu. _Playboy_ seperti dia seharusnya tidak kupercaya. Namun, aku beruntung karena masih ada Sasori. Sahabat terbaikku—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_4 April  
><em>Sasori memang sahabat yang terbaik. Saat aku benar-benar _jatuh_ karena cinta, dia menghiburku dengan mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang amat menyenangkan. Membuatku merasa lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Selain itu—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_5 April  
><em>Hari yang sangat membosankan dan menyebalkan! Sudah terlambat, lupa mengerjakan tugas, dihukum dengan dijemur juga membersihkan kamar mandi? Ah sungguh hari yang teramat sial bagiku. Persis seperti... sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula! Namun, aku bersukur ada Sasori yang—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_6 April  
><em>Sungguh! Ini hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku! Mungkin aku bisa terbang melayang-layang di angkasa dengan kebahagianku hari ini. Ah, Sasori—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_7 April  
><em>Kenapa... kenapa mereka semua... orang-orang yang aku sayangi... harus pergi sekarang... kenapa mereka harus pergi secepat ini... kenapa harus mereka? Bukan aku? Dan... apa salahku sampai-sampai Tuhan melakukan ini padaku... Aku memang—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_8 April  
><em>Dibelikan mobil baru oleh Bibi yang ada di luar kota... benar-benar diluar dugaan. Semua ini... bagaikan mimpi buatku. Ya. Aku memang ingin punya mobil. Dan Bibiku pun membelikannya untukku. Sangat diluar dugaan. Tapi entah kenapa, ditengah kebahagiaan ini, aku merasa... banyak sekali yang kurang... dan aku merasa—

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_9 April  
><em>CUKUP! Semuanya sudah cukup bagiku... aku sudah muak! Aku akan mengakhiri semuanya... mereka membenciku... mereka tidak menginginkanku... mereka ingin aku lenyap sekarang juga. BAIK! Aku akan lenyap hari ini juga! Kuakhiri semuanya... cukup sudah... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi... dan aku harap... kau bahagia... tanpa aku yang hanya bisa mengganggumu...

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_Tidakkah kau tahu, Deidara? Masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu, mengasihimu, merawatmu dan... mencintaimu. Mengapa kau sia-siakan itu semua hanya karena kau merasa kesepian?_

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**To Be Continue**

.

Maaf ya, kalo fic-nya aneh banget! Saya lagi belajar menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar(walaopun aku gak yakin segini udah bener apa belum).  
>Oke! Saya potong sampe sini aja... namanya juga prolog... tapi lebih cocok disebut trailer kayaknya, yah... wink /plak  
>Dan... saya ngaku... idenya pasaran banget... juga kayaknya udah gak asing lagi, ya... ada yang penasaran sama chapter 1-nya nggak, yaa... kalo ada, review dong! Biar ketauan siapa aja yang penasaran! Ah... sebenernya kalo ada yang penasaran juga, tinggal tunggu update aja, ya! Nggak akan terlalu lama, kok. Paling bulan depan.<p>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
